


Naruto's Quest to be the Very Best

by MyHumpsMyLovelyLadyLumps



Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack Treated Seriously, Fake Pokemon, Fakemon, Gen, Pokeball(s), Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Death, Pokemon Training, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Bijuu are Legendaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHumpsMyLovelyLadyLumps/pseuds/MyHumpsMyLovelyLadyLumps
Summary: Everyone wakes up from a weird dream to find that Pokemon, the Gods' latest creations, have appeared in their world.Now Orochimaru is cloning Mew, the Akatsuki are after Arceus's power, and Naruto wants to be a Pokemon Master.Spoilers for those who haven't read the Naruto manga ahead!(This is what I've been working on during the year I haven't posted anything.)





	1. You Now Live in a Pokemon World

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm alive. No, I didn't die. I've been working on this for the past year, along with some other works, which may or may not get posted.
> 
> Everything in ellipses is author commentary. You should still read it as it may be pertinent information, such as translation.

Naruto was standing on a beach, with the sound of waves crashing in his ears. Strange creatures frolicked in the ocean before him. He stared wide-eyed in wonder as the sun began to rise over the water. What were they? Were they real? Or was this a dream?

"They are called Pokémon. Pokémon stands for Pocket Monsters. They are real, but that doesn't mean that this isn't a dream." a voice behind him said. He tried to turn his head but couldn't. He tried to turn around but it felt like he was glued in place. He squirm about, trying to break free of whatever bound him.

"The world you live in is about to change. The gods have finished their newest line of creations and are about to release them into your world." the voice continued undisturbed. "The very nature of chakra as you know it is about to change."

Naruto froze. The nature of chakra, changing? That sounded bad.

"Although you will retain the ability to use chakra, the jutsu you use have become significantly less powerful. However, by the time you wake up, your world will be inhabited by a thousand new species, each with their own special powers and abilities. You will be able to capture them and train them to fight alongside you in battle." The voice said. Naruto's eyes narrowed in confusion. Jutsu were getting weaker, but they were getting some kind of weird pet monsters to fight with?

"Take heed, even though some may be friendly and help you with your goals, some are not so friendly and may attack you. You will have to take a stand and fight them in order to gain their trust. Also be aware that any Pokémon you capture and raise as your own will die if you die, as Pokémon are bound to their trainers by their souls. Pokémon are every bit as intelligent as humans are, so don't underestimate them, and please do not abuse them." the voice concluded. "Do you have any questions?"

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Satoshi Tajiri.(Satoshi Tajiri is Ash Ketchum, OK?) I was chosen to be the liaison between humans and the gods." the voice said. "At least, on the subject of Pokémon. I'm not going to tell you what your purpose in life is."

"Well, I don't need you to tell me what my purpose in life is! I'm gonna be the next Hokage! You think these new Pokémon are gonna stop me? I'm gonna capture every last one and use them to become the strongest ninja in the village!" Naruto said, squirming again.

"Catch all of them? That's really not a realistic or useful goal. Unless you want to become a Pokémon Professor that is. If I were you I'd focus on collecting a small group of strong Pokémon and training them to be even stronger. Then use them to take on special Pokémon trainers called Gym Leaders. If you win against them you'll get a badge as proof of your victory, as well as prize money, and a special gift TM. If you collect all of the badges you'll receive a map to a secret location where you'll find the Elite Trainers, defeat them and you'll earn the chance to face the Pokémon Champions. Defeat just one of them and you'll be a Pokémon Champion." Satoshi said. Naruto listened carefully, something he didn't usually do.

"Then I'll be the best?" Naruto asked.

" _One_ of the best. If you want to be the very best, you'll have to defeat all of the Champions. Something nobody has done yet. We Champions haven't even figured out who the strongest among us is yet." Satoshi said. "Once we do, they'll be called the Pokémon Master."

"We?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we. I'm one of the Champions." Satoshi said.

"…Uh, ok." Naruto said. "I thought you were a holy spirit or something."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Satoshi said, giggling like a fool. Naruto got the feeling Satoshi wasn't that much older than himself.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked.

"Fourteen, almost fifteen." Satoshi said. (Satoshi is anything other than ten?! Say it isn't so!)

"How do you and these other trainers already have Pokémon?" Naruto wondered.

"Some people were chosen by the gods to receive Pokémon early, so the world would be ready for them when they arrived. Most of these people are trainers, but some of them are Professors who research Pokémon, and some are people who produce products for use with Pokémon." Satoshi said. "I know it's a little unfair, but the only advantage we got was a bit more time to work with. When I first got Pikachu I had recently turned ten years old, and the Professor who gave it to me barely knew anything about it! I thought he seemed knowledgeable, and I suppose compared to me he was, but he didn't even know Pikachu was an evolved Pokémon! I spent the next four and a half years of my life training hard every day so I could become a Champion. Right now my goal is to become the Pokémon Master. I don't know what I'll do after that… Probably go home to tell my mom. Oh, and Professor Okido (Professor Oak.), of course… And Shigeru (Gary Mother Fucking Oak.) as well… Hm…"

"How come I can't see you?" Naruto complained.

"You tell me, this is your dream, remember? I was simply placed within it to inform you of the change. Which reminds me, I have a lot of other people to get to. Everyone in the world has to be told. Good thing the other trainers are helping me, huh? Still my list is pretty long… Has to all be done tonight, too…" Satoshi said. "Do you have any more questions? Anything pressing, that has to be answered right away? Everything else you can find out from books. You should find them in your home, along with everything you need to catch and raise Pokémon."

"Um… What do I do if one attacks me tomorrow, before I'm ready? Do I need equipment to catch it?" Naruto asked.

"Pokémon are to be caught inside of Pokéballs. Which like I said, should be in your home already. Along with medicine, tools for grooming, and battle items."Satoshi rattled off. "If you run out of Pokéballs or medicine, you can buy more stuff. If you don't have any Pokéballs on you then you can't catch Pokémon, but you can still befriend them. Keep them with you until you can catch them. Try not to start fights over who owns a specific Pokémon. Put a collar or something on it, if you have to."

"…Ok. That's doable." Naruto said. A thought occurred to him.

"If chakra is different now, then what's going to happen to the Nine-Tailed Fox?" Naruto asked.

"You mean the Tailed Beast? All of the Tailed Beasts are Legendary Pokémon now. Legendary or Mythical Pokémon are super-rare super-strong Pokémon that have divine power. There are the nine Tailed Beasts, as well as many other Legendaries." Satoshi said. "I can't be bothered to list all of them right now, but I can tell you about the Tailed Beasts."

"Ok." Naruto said. "I didn't know there were others besides the Fox."

"The Tailed Beasts are: the One-Tailed Tanuki, the Two-Tailed Cat, the Three-Tailed Turtle, the Four-Tailed Monkey, the Five-Tailed Dolphin-Horse, the Six-Tailed Slug, the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle, the Eight-Tailed Octopus-Ox, and the Nine-Tailed Fox." Satoshi recited. "They also have names. In order they are: Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, and Kurama. Each of them stronger than the one before it, making the Nine-Tails the strongest."

"Ok, thanks. And Satoshi?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Satoshi answered.

"If we ever meet in the real world, can we be friends?" Naruto asked, feeling slightly childish.

"Sure, why not?" Satoshi said. "I wish more people were upfront like you."

"Ha ha." Naruto laughed. "Thanks, Satoshi."

"You're welcome. Anything else you need before I go?" Satoshi asked.

"Nah." Naruto said. "I'll figure it out."

"Then I'll see you later." Satoshi said.

"Bye." Naruto said, as a feeling of grogginess took over him. He blinked several times, and sat up. Only to find himself staring into the eyes of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama. (Oh, shit, man. Shit's about to get real now.)


	2. Mostly Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Kurama scream at each other for awhile, then go to the Ninja Academy.

"Yaah!" Naruto screamed.

"Aagh!" Kurama screamed back. They went on like that for about a minute, before Naruto's upstairs neighbor pounded on the floor of their apartment, causing dust to fall from the ceiling.

"Shut up!" they screamed. Naruto shut up, as did Kurama. They stared wide-eyed at each other while Naruto's neighbor grumbled quite audibly. Kurama was only the size of a regular fox, Naruto noted. Naruto glanced at the alarm clock as it began to blare. He quickly turned it off. Six o'clock. Fantastic. Looking at the calendar, he grinned.

"What are you so happy about?" Kurama asked. Naruto looked back at it. (Kurama is an it. It has no genitals. Plus all Legendaries are nongendered beings. MewTwo has a male voice and it's still an it. So don't tell me Kurama is a male simply because of its voice.)

"Today's the day! I'm finally a ninja! Today is my first day as a genin." Naruto said, rambling.

"Good for you." Kurama grumbled.

"Why are you so mean, Kurama?" Naruto asked with a frown. Kurama looked shocked.

"You know my name?" it asked.

"Sure, Satoshi told me." Naruto said. Kurama blinked.

"Who?" it asked.

"The guy in my dream." Naruto said.

"You had a weird dream, too?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, Satoshi said Pokémon were here to make up for the fact that jutsu are getting nerfed." Naruto said, getting up and stretching. Kurama blinked slowly.

"Ok, Naruto, you know this isn't a RPG videogame, right?" it asked.

"Yeah, I know. We're in a fan fiction some lady is writing." Naruto said. (Bits of the Fourth Wall are floating in the stratosphere.)

"Ok, just checking." Kurama said, stretching and yawning. Naruto looked about for his clothes. Scooping them up he quickly got dressed. He grabbed his head band, and tied it on. He found an extra pouch of ninja gear and opened it. Several strange red and white balls, and some spray bottles. The balls had no markings, but the spray bottles had labels. Most of the bottles said Silph Brand Potion, but a few said Silph Brand Full Heal. He assumed the balls were Pokéballs and the bottles were the medicine. He also found a small piece of glass and metal with a Pokéball  emblem on it. Shrugging, he pocketed it. Whatever it was, he must need it. Looking around for more stuff, he found a box of what looked like pet grooming supplies, and several containers of Silph Brand Pokémon food. At first he thought it was cereal, but it smelled like dog food. Turning to Kurama he shook the container. Kurama's head snapped up instantly. He grinned. Pouring some into a bowl, he set it on the ground. While Kurama was investigating the food, he ate breakfast (Ramen.), then brushed his teeth. When he was finished he looked over at Kurama, who had also finished eating. He turned on the sink briefly so Kurama could get a drink, then they left his apartment. As soon as they stepped out, however…

"Heavy Ball! Go!" a man in a mask yelled. He'd dropped down from nowhere and hurled a strange grey Pokéball at Kurama. Kurama turned bright red before being sucked inside the ball.

"Huh?" Naruto demanded. "What's going on?"

"Hush." the man said. "I'm trying to catch it."

The ball wiggled on the ground, beeping and flashing. Naruto deadpanned.

"But Kurama is mine." he complained.

"Not if it isn't in a Pokéball." the man said. The ball then exploded in a flash of light, and Kurama reappeared. Naruto laughed.

"I think you messed up." he said. Kurama looked annoyed. It snarled at the man, who ignored it and took off.

"Could've sworn that was the best ball to use…" he mumbled as he left. Naruto shook his head in amusement.

"Better luck next time buddy!" he taunted. "Kurama is mine!"

They left the apartment building and headed for the academy. Along the way two more random people in masks tried to steal Kurama.

"Who are you guys?" Naruto asked the second one.

"ANBU. Special ninja who do black ops missions for the village." he responded. At least this one was polite. "We were ordered to contain the Nine-Tails. The Fourth put a seal on it and you, to keep it tame and always near you, but it needs to be in a Pokéball."

"Do I still get to keep it?" Naruto wondered. He had assumed Kurama was his Pokémon.

"I don't know. The seal should still function if it's caught, but aside from that I've no idea. We were simply ordered to capture it." the ANBU agent said.

"Hmm…" Naruto said. "Well I'm keeping it if I can catch it."

"…Ok, then." the ANBU agent said. Naruto continued on to the Academy. When he arrived he discovered that everyone was fiddling with devices similar to the one he'd picked up at his apartment. He pulled it out, the strange piece of glass and metal. Pressing on the Pokéball emblem caused it to turn on. A small computer screen lit up. It immediately began displaying instructions for the device. It was called a Pocket Monster cellular telephone, or Poképhone for short. It had several applications on it that were helpful for Pokémon trainers. The phone app, the map app, and the PokéDex app to name a few. Finding a seat he began fiddling with the device himself. Kurama sat down under the desk and promptly went to sleep. Nobody even noticed him, he was so quiet. (You'd think there would be a panic at the sight of him.) Naruto found a game on the Poképhone and started playing it. The classroom was in silence for a few moments, then Shikamaru spoke up.

"Hey, this class isn't for dropouts, Naruto. You can't be in here unless you graduated." he said.

"Oh, yeah?" Naruto said. "You see this?"

He pointed to his headband.

"You see it? Open your eyes, Shikamaru it's a regulation headband." Naruto finished, just as Sakura and Ino came flying through the door.

"First!" they both said at the same time. (Just like the Internet!)

"I win again, Sakura!" Ino said.

"What? I had to look back to see you! My foot was at least a tenth of an inch ahead!" Sakura said. Then she looked up, a gleeful expression crossing her face. She ran over to where Naruto was sitting… And promptly pushed him out of the way.

"Good morning Sasuke!" she said. Sasuke, who'd been sitting next to Naruto, minding his own business, looked over. Sakura smiled coyly.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" she asked. Ino stomped over.

"No way, I got here first! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" she said. A few other girls wandered over.

"Actually, I got here before either of you." one girl said.

"So did I! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" another said.

"No, I am!" yet another argued.

"Sasuke?" Naruto muttered. He jumped up on the desk and squatted down to eye-level with Sasuke. Glaring at him, he wondered what the hell was so great about this guy?

"Naruto! Hey, stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura scolded. Naruto glanced at her, then resumed glaring at Sasuke. Just then…

"Oh, hey! This is great!" some guy behind Naruto said, as he stood up, his back shoving Naruto forward.

"Oh, sorry, did I bump you?" he asked. Naruto didn't reply, as the shove forwards had pushed him right into Sasuke, forcing their mouths together! The kiss was short-lived however, as Naruto and Sasuke pulled apart, and began spitting and rubbing at their mouths as if they'd swallowed poison. Then Naruto sensed danger. He slowly turned to face the girls.

"Naruto… I was supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss. You are so dead!" Sakura said, cracking her knuckles. Naruto eyes widened comically as the girls cornered him.

"Ahh!" he screamed.


	3. Graduation

"As of today you are all ninja. To get here you faced difficult trials and hardships. But that’s nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin, first level ninja. All the genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be led by a jonin. An elite ninja." Iruka told the group. Naruto sat at his desk, hunched over in pain. Kurama slept beneath the desk, still unnoticed by anyone.

The girls began muttering about who would be in Sasuke's squad, while Naruto thought to himself.

"I want to be in Sakura's group, and… I don't care as long as it's not Sasuke." Naruto thought.

"When your jonin instructor arrives, they will bring with them your starter Pokémon. Every genin will be assigned one level five Pokémon of either Fire, Water, or Grass typing." Iruka continued. "Now then… I will now announce the squads."

Naruto was placed with Sakura and Sasuke. Ino was placed with Shikamaru and Choji, and Hinata, Shino, and Kiba also became a group.

"After lunch you'll meet your new jonin teachers. Until then class dismissed." Iruka said.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch was over, the jonin instructors arrived. Well, most of them anyway. Team Seven's jonin was mysteriously absent. All the other jonin presented their teams with Pokémon and left. After a while even Iruka left. Naruto was peeved.

"He's late!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto, just sit down." Sakura said.

"I don't want to! How come our teacher's the only one who's late? All the other teams have met their teachers and new Pokémon. They've all left to go on some adventure or something." Naruto whined.

"We know ok?" Sakura sighed. Naruto started setting up a simple booby trap. He fit a chalkboard eraser into the doorway and slid the door almost shut holding it in place. It was high enough up that no one would see it until it had fallen.

"Hey what are you doing?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned.

"That’s what he gets for being late. Surprise!" he said.

"You're asking for trouble you know you shouldn't do that." Sakura said.

"Our teacher's a jonin, an elite ninja. You think he'd fall for that?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke's right, you're so clueless Naruto!" Sakura said. Just then, a hand appeared at the door. The door opened and… The trap got him. Their jonin teacher stood there, dumbfounded as a cloud of chalk dust settled. Naruto laughed.

"I got him! He totally fell for it." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry sensei. I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen. I'd never do anything like that." Sakura said. Sasuke just stared, bemused.

"Hm. How can I put this? My first impression of this group… You're a bunch of idiots." their teacher said.

Later, they were all assembled outside. Kurama was still asleep, Naruto had to put him in his backpack and physically carry him outside. Their teacher sat down.

"Alright, why don't you all introduce yourselves." he said. "One at a time."

"Introduce ourselves? Well, what are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked.

"Your name, your hobbies, things you like or dislike, dreams for the future. That sort of thing." he said.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first. I mean before we talk tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work." Naruto said.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate, I don't feel like telling you that. Dreams for the future, never really thought about it. As for hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." he said.

"That was totally useless. All he really told us was his name." Sakura muttered.

"All right you on the right, you first." Kakashi said.

"Believe it. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop." Naruto said. "But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is… To be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will have to stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody, somebody important."

"Alright, next." Kakashi said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like… I mean the person I like is, uh. My hobby is… My dream for the future is…" she kept giggling at looking at Sasuke.

"And? What do you hate?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto!" Sakura said.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed. Kurama shifted in his backpack, partially awake.

"Last one."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything." Sasuke said. Sakura stared.

"What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." he finished. Everyone stared.

"Good. You're each unique and you have your own ideas. Take a Pokéball from this bag, and we'll have our first mission tomorrow."  Kakashi said, showing them a bag. Naruto leapt forward. As he reached into the bag, he asked a question.

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" he asked.

"It's a task that the four of us will do together." Kakashi said.

"What, what, what, what?" Naruto asked, taking one of three balls.

"A survival exercise." Kakashi said. He offered the bag to Sakura next.

"Huh, survival exercise?" Naruto said, looking down at the ball. It had a raindrop icon on it, just above the button.

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission, not more practice." Sakura said, taking a ball. Glancing at it, Naruto saw that she'd gotten one with a leaf patterned on it.

"We already did this stuff at the academy, that's how we got here." Sakura insisted, looking at her ball. Kakashi offered the bag to Sasuke next.

"This isn't like your previous training." Kakashi said, as Sasuke pulled out a ball. It had a small flame patterned on it. Sasuke looked at it with no expression.

"What kind of training is it, then?" Naruto asked, smiling. Sasuke had fire, he had water. Kakashi laughed.

"That's a normal question, what's so funny?" Sakura asked. Kakashi continued to smile.

"Well, if I tell you the answer… You're not gonna like it." he said.

"Huh?" Naruto wondered. Kakashi sat back down and put the bag away.

"Of the 27 graduates who just came here, only nine will actually be accepted as genin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it, pass-fail test, and the chance that you'll fail is at least 66 percent. See? Didn’t I say you wouldn’t like it?" Kakashi said. The others stared at him in disbelief.

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here! Believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway?" Naruto demanded.

"Oh, that. That was just to select candidates that might become genin, or not." Kakashi said, smiling.

"What?" Naruto cried. This was shaping up to be a very bad day.

"That's how it is." Kakashi continued. "I decide if you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at five am, and bring your ninja gear."

Naruto growled under his breath, "Well I'm not gonna be weeded out. People are gonna look up to me someday. I've got to pass this test. Believe it. Believe it."

Sakura muttered under her breath as well, "If I fail, I'll be separated from Sasuke. This is a trial of love."

Sasuke just clenched his fists tightly.

"That’s it you're dismissed. Oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfast, or else you'll puke." Kakashi said.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Naruto received a guest in the form of more ANBU. They had finally discovered a Pokéball that was capable of holding Kurama. A "Sealing Ball". Kurama wasn't thrilled about going inside the ball, but once he was inside it he stopped complaining. Apparently Pokéballs were specifically designed to be comfortable for their occupants. Naruto was allowed to keep the ball, once they realized that it was impossible to carry it away from him. It was as if an invisible force was pulling it towards him. So it was placed on a necklace and given to him to wear.

 


End file.
